


Flowers can hear

by linaharutaka



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: I should stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaharutaka/pseuds/linaharutaka
Summary: Shion starts investigating about Hana, the strangest of beings.





	Flowers can hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/gifts).

> [Characters belong to Winterhats] Hi hello good morning good evening ! Here is another thing I did. Enjoy I guess ? Very short.

It was the very first day of April, and it was very sunny. So sunny even, that no one was outside. Well, in fact, it was hot.

"Agent Konoha, please say over at the end. Over."

Shion was in the garden of the Seto household, and was playing some sort of spy- pretend game. Well, that's what people thought through their windows. Though in all honesty, tape recorders were the closest to phones the two friends had. 

"Shion, are you coming tonight or not ?"

"I will answer your question if you say over."

"Over...?"

"No ! You have to say over at the end of the sentence, like me ! Over."

"I don't understand..."

"See how I repeat over when I'm done talking ? Over."

"Yes ?"

"You have to do same. Over."

"Over."

"URGHHHHHHHHHHH"

"..."

She realised she didn't end her sentence, so,

"...Over."

"Shion I'm sorry, I have to leave with Mom to buy groceries."

He then says in a whisper,

"We're gonna bake big sis's cake !"

But Shion wasn't having a good time.

"Yeah yeah good for you. Over."

"I'll be home in... Mom when are we gonna get home ? She doesn't know. I'll call you through the talkie walkie when I'm here. Goodbye !"

End of the signal.

Shion muffles and calls him names in a growl. Her best friend was gone and busy, and she had no one to play with now. Soon the world was turning to grey, and it would lose its meaning. What was there left ? Loneliness and dullness ?

But then she sees Fuyuha walking with Hana on the way home. Fuyuha is giving her a piggy back ride, and when they arrive at the door, she lets her down.

Shion hides behind one of the house's wall but when she peeks, Fuyuha notices her and waves at her.

"Mission failed," Shion thinks.

The door opens and her mom Marry shows up, and she starts chatting with Hana's babysitter, Konoha's sister.

Hana looks calm as ever and listens quietly to the conversation. Then it's finished, Fuyuha goes back home and Hana gets inside.

The door closes.

Shion opens her belt pouch and puts her walkie talkie back unsude. She grabs something else : her tape recorder :

"April 1st. Konoha went on to a mission, which means I am left alone. And I am incredibly bored. This is why, to be productive, I will be investigating on my own and the subject of my choosing is no other than the most frightening create alive : my little sister."

She ends the record, and gets close to the nearest window to try and peek at what's going on inside.

Starting a record again, she says,

"She is sat on the kitchen table, and is waiting for food to come. Mom takes some bread and puts in on a plate, as well as some strawberry jam. She makes a sandwhich. Hana isn't showing any particular sign of excitement whatsoever, which means... She doesn't like food."

She ends it here, and that's where her thoughts start to appear.

"What she seems to not enjoy is... uh... human food. Then, if she doesn't correspond to a human trait..."

Shion peeks again through the window again.

"Then, she is not human."

The twelve-year old girl doesn't seel to notice the couple laughing on the street. She was too focused on the object of her attention.

"But then, what is she ? An alien coming from another planet and spying on us ? But little does she know I am the one spying her at the moment..."

The sun was still shining hard, and it was 5 in the afternoon.

"Maybe a vampire ? Being so pale and not looking forward to plant-based food, that must mean she is hungry for BLOOD !" 

The white-haired girl, wearing colorful shorts and a tee-shirt with a butterfly on it, started walking like a cartoon character on discretion mode.

"But wait. Not being hungry means you're not alive. What if my little sister was a zombie-"

Shion crouches as soon as she sees her Mom walking towards the window and soon opening it,

"Shion, do you want a jelly sandwich too ?"

Her daughter just answers,

"Um, no, no thanks."

Marry closes the window.

After a while, Shion continues :

"That was close. I was almost caught in the act. I can't let them know yet. The truth is too unbearable."

The girl, after this last line, sat down properly on the grass, and recorded again ;

"I am the only aware witness. But I have to fight alone. Hold on..."

She continues :

"What if my Mom came to me after noticing my activity ? Is she the responsible ? Did she summon my sister ? Is she lying to me-"

She starts panicking when she hears the sound of the door opening, as well as small and light steps trotting on the grass. It wasn't coming to her side, it was on the other side.

Shion peeks from the wall, and sees Hana, her little sister, approching the flowers her Mom, Dad and her gardens.

Hana opens her mouth, and Shion's curiosity is piqued, could it be....

... that she was reciting spells to the flowers for them to become alive ?

In the lowest, quietest voice possible, Shion starts,

"I think I found it. Hana is a witch."

But when she listens more closely, she doesn't hear latin words or even spells.

"... Yesterday, in class, we learned how to make origami birds."

What in the tarnation ?

Was she... explaining her day to the flowers ?

Shion was trying not to laugh. After all, she didn't want her little "sister" to notice her.

But Shion was serious again, and wondered,

"Is she... lonely ?"

Hana spoke again.

"... But Koizumi-chan said to Honoke-chan that I was weird and that's why she put chewed gums in my pencil case. She also says that I suck because I don't have friends."

What in the world was she talking about ?

"But I don't understand, how do I make friends ? I don't want people to put worms in my backpack anymore. I'm scared."

Shion abandoned her investigation and started a new one, that was a little less fun.

What in the world was going on ?

Shion really wanted to not be heard, but it was hard not to make a gasp when she hears Hana softly crying.

"I don't know... I don't want to go to school anymore... I just want to be with Mommy and Daddy and Big Sister and Fuyuha and Konoha and their mommy and their daddy..."

She then said angrily,

"I don't need friends ! I already have friends ! They're my friends !" 

Hana bursted into tears. The streets were empty, the neighborhood was silent. Only the little girl's sobbing could be heard. And it felt like no one could hear it. Only her big sister who was watching from afar.

She knew how it felt like. Girls used to say mean things about her. And Konoha got in a fight because of that. Konoha too got problems, and she was there. Fuyuha is good with bullies too. She's here for people.

They all had someone to help them when it was happening but...

But Hana had no one at school.

No one could start defending her during class because someone shouted in front of everyone how she was a weirdo, and no one could get in a fight because someone hit her. No one could be there and intimidate the mean person who spread a mean rumor.

But then, wasn't there a teacher who could take care of it ? Did Mom and Dad know about it ? 

Shion had so many questions.

She thought Hana was the kind of kid who was too quiet, and everyone ignored her.

But the truth is, she did get attention. But in a bad way.

"Uh... hey there."

Shion decided to walk towards her. 

Hana looked very surprised and she tried to wipe her face very quick but she couldn't hide her sniffing and red eyes.

"They're being mean to you at school ?"

Hana nodded without saying anything.

Shion said quietly,

"Do you want a hug ?"

Hana didn't respond and just rushed to hug her sister's legs. Shion stayed like this for a while, and everything was quiet. 

She put her arms around Hana's tiny, shaking body. She was still crying.

Suddenly, Shion removes her arms and put them on Hana's shoulders.

"Say, do you wanna go to Fuyuha's birthday tomorrow ?"

Hana looked at her and nodded. 

"Will that make you happy ?"

She nodded again.

"Okay."

The big one took the small one's hand and told her,

"Do you want to watch TV with me ?"

Hana said, after swallowing, but with a weak voice, "Yes."

Shion put on a forced smile, and carried on. 

She would make sure to tell her parents about that story. And she had to know more about it as well.

And she would make sure to fight her bullies. She'll call for renfort. Fuyuha seems like a good choice.

"Shion ?"

The little one spoke.

"Can we...Can we go tie Daddy's shoelaces together after that ?"

Alright, Hana was still weird, but if that made her happy, then,

"Okay. We'll do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no idea how old is Hana. I don't know her age difference. And I don't even know if she was even bullied. Hope you enjoyed anyway...


End file.
